lostinthewarriorsworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloudtail
Cloudtail ~~Needs Charart~~ Description Cloudtail is a pure white tom, with long fur, and big, round, piercing blue eyes. Family Mother- Princess Father- Unknown Siblings- Four Unnamed Kits Uncle- Firestar Mate- Brightheart Daughter- Whitewing History Cloudtail, a long-furred white tom with round blue eyes, is a ThunderClan warrior first introduced as a kit, Cloudkit, in Fire and Ice. He is the son of Princess, Firestar's kittypet sister, and an unknown tom, most likely a kittypet, and thus is Firestar's nephew. Upon learning that her kits are to be given away by her Twoleg owners, Princess gives her eldest kit to Firestar, because she wanted him to be a hero, like Firestar is. Initially Cloudkit is rejected by many members of ThunderClan, including Bluestar herself, because of the Clan's reluctance to admit yet another kittypet into its ranks. Cloudtail grows up as an arrogant, loudmouthed apprentice who often refuses to listen to his mentor, Firestar. He is quite slow to understand the warrior code and often takes selfish actions that benefit himself and not the Clan. His loyalty to the Clan is finally established when, after sneaking off to solicit food from Twolegs, he is captured and taken to a suburb on the other side of WindClan territory near Barley's farm. Firestar and Sandstorm rescue him with Ravenpaw's help. Upon his return to ThunderClan, he is pelted with questions and he refers to his time with the Twolegs as 'capture' and greatly exaggerates his tale. This event serves to firmly cement Cloudtail's place in the Clan, and he behaves in a much more mature manner towards his Clan thereafter. Despite becoming a loyal warrior, Cloudtail has retained much of his attitude and is one of the most aggressive cats in the Clan; he is known for his sharp tongue and is often one of the first cats to jump at the prospect of a fight. Cloudtail does not believe in StarClan in the first series, making him one of two Clan cats in the series to do so (the other being Mothwing). He does show a significantly softer side when dealing with his mate, Brightheart, however. Cloudtail is primarily responsible for training Brightheart to be able to fight effectively despite her injuries. His personality taken aside, Cloudtail is friendly to most cats (provided they are not from another Clan). He is one of the best climbers and has the best tracking ability in the Clan. Cloudtail has one daughter, Whitewing with Brightheart. Being Firestar's nephew, he also shares kinship with all of Firestar's direct line, including Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze. During the second half of The New Prophecy series, he shows a brief interest in Daisy, a horseplace cat, though his interest in her is not because of any feelings of his own; he mentors her because of his defensiveness of his kittypet roots. He is unaware of the fact that Daisy is in love with him, but once he realizes he is hurting Brightheart, he resolves to stop spending time with Daisy. Cloudtail rekindles his love with Brightheart. Cloudtail has mentored Cinderheart, Rainwhisker, and Toadstep as well as temporarily training Flamepaw of ShadowClan when Tawnypelt and her kits briefly left ShadowClan for ThunderClan in Long Shadows. He's grandfather to Dovewing and Ivypool. Category:Cats Needing Art Category:Thunderclan